User talk:DistustingWastelander
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Taegen Smith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! .:Poppydapple: (talk) 17:18, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Hi there. Thanks for your proposal - I'm sure Poppy, just like me, would really appreciate you taking the time to help work on this wiki. I agree that it needs a lot of work and an admin that is willing to put time into reorganising it all. Though there was a point where it was well-organised, the problem with wikia is that people tend to come along and do their own thing, often in good faith, which actually ends up making the wiki as a whole look quite chaotic. We definitely need someone who is willing to take the time to go through the pages, correct the English, and make the wiki presentable again, so thank you very much for offering to do that. However, it is clear to me that while an experienced editor in other wikis, you're still quite new to WikiFAYZ. I would be very reluctant to give Bureaucrat status to such a new user, and even Admin status is usually reserved for users who have spent more time on the wiki. I've looked through your edits and they are mostly constructive, helpful and useful, so thank you for those and I would appreciate you continuing to help if you have the time. But unfortunately I don't think it's fair to give you Admin status just yet. I do check back to the wiki occasionally, though I don't have much time to edit, but if you do remain a consistent editor and contributor to the wiki then in the future I'll be very happy to upgrade your account. In the meantime, however, there's still plenty you can do. The majority of the problems with the wiki now are either poor grammar and spelling, or formatting errors. If you need any help with that there's loads of information here and you can always come to Poppy or me for help, though I can't guarantee we'll reply too quickly! Again, thanks very much for your help and I look forward to seeing all the progress you've made when I check back in again! All the best Kronicsunflower (talk) 22:59, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:45, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Bot You called? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 20:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Sections Mmm from what I understand you want me to strip out the section headers. It it do-able, but I'm going to have to put a request through for a database dump. I'll do that now, but my hands will be tied for a few days while Fandom generate the sump itself. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 06:57, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Now I'm at the PC I can see it better now. Once you have been through and added a category to all the articles, come back to me with a list of categories these pages live in. I can then unleash Dakiatte on them. That way we don't pull stuff you need by accident. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:03, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Titles + Picnokinesis I've seen a lot of titles with links... And Picnokinesis isn't mentioned in the books, it's just the sci-fi name for density manipulation or control. HyperStanners777 (talk) 17:01, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Monster Yes, the Monster page (Monster). HyperStanners777 (talk) 20:00, August 2, 2017 (UTC)User:HyperStanners777 :Yup, I was looking for the reference. I mean, Drake is resurrected a third time? Really? Come on...this time makes less sense than the others. HyperStanners777 (talk) 20:05, August 2, 2017 (UTC)User:HyperStanners777 "Movies" and "IPods" I've found two completely pointless pages - Movies and IPods. I added them to the " Candidates for deletion" category but then I checked the list of categories to keep and it wasn't on there, so can you please delete them? I've also found a second page for Orc - Orc (Charles Merriman). That should probably be deleted as well, in my opinion. HyperStanners777 (talk) 07:29, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, I can do that. I've done Manuela and I'm looking for more. In my opinion, Mohamed and Chunk deserve their own pages, but maybe they don't. :I found another seemingly pointless page - Capturings. Maybe it's important, but it seems unnecessary to me. HyperStanners777 (talk) 06:22, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I've discovered that there are three pages for the Thanksgiving Battle at the end of Gone - 1, The Thanksgiving Battle, 2, Thanksgiving Battle, and 3, Thanksgiving battle. ::The one in the best shape with the most information seems to be 1, whereas the one in worst shape seems to be 2. We can just edit the one that wouldn't be deleted, but it seems easier to just keep 1 or 3 and delete the rest. Thanks. HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:22, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Hi there. Thanks for all the work you've been doing - the wiki is in a lot better shape than it has been for a while. I was just wondering though why you took down the cover page? The cover page should only really be edited in extreme circumstances and should definitely not be left blank for a long period of time. Cheers. Kronicsunflower (talk) 09:45, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Thuan Vong As long as the article keeps all the information, I'm fine with it. HyperStanners777 (talk) 21:07, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I think this is Hank I watched the (or one of, I don't know) trailer for ''Lies ''again and started trying to work out which members of the Human Crew were which. The one I'm sure of is Hank, if you want me to add it to his page. Also, where are all these new pictures on the wiki coming from? HyperStanners777 (talk) 08:08, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Infobox colour schemes There are two ways to do it, one through the wiki theme which will adjust the navigation or vi Site CSS which can be tweaked to adjust the boxes manually. Which route would you like to go? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:43, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, just give me a colour pallette to put in. I'll do a mock up in my personal CSS first rather than risk breaking everything. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:49, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Exactly that. I can tweak other things as well, such as the infoboxes size etc while I'm doing it. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:57, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I couldn't get it to play locally, so I had to apply it globally. There is an issue with the padding, but I want to give it until morning to see if it is just my cache playing up. If it doesn't work then I'll strip the offending code out. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 21:19, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Notes/Trivia Sorry, I don't understand. What's the difference between notes and trivia sections? HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:53, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, thanks, I get it. HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll help. What's the rule on quotes? HyperStanners777 (talk) 16:04, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Categories Is there a list of approved categories anywhere? HyperStanners777 (talk) 14:36, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Brittney's Power Isn't Brittney's power Near Immortality, and she can only die if you destroy every part of her? Like Wolverine, but the regeneration is from Lana.HyperStanners777 (talk) 06:53, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Peace and Pixie Brattle-Chance Just noticed that Peace and Pixie don't have pages - should I make them? HyperStanners777 (talk) 12:01, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Deaths Because they weren't notable and were all minor characters. The only notable deaths from Plague were Hunter, Pete, Jamal, Lance and Roscoe. HyperStanners777 (talk) 06:51, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Infobox location I've moved everything 10px and reduced the padding by 5 px, should give a little more breathing room. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 18:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC)